The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to machine learning and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automated machine learning to identify a target in human-readable text.
Different methods have been developed to identify patterns in human-readable text. For example, methods have been developed to identify a pair of words in the text (mostly nouns) that are related to each other in a specific, well-defined semantic relationship. For example, author-title, and person-birthday, hypernyms, and meronyms.